The present invention relates to a projector using light bulb elements such as transmissive liquid crystal panels or reflective video display devices to project video images on a screen, or to a projection-type video display apparatus such as a liquid crystal projector, reflective video display projector or projection-type display.
There is known a projection-type video display apparatus of which the color separation/combining unit is constructed by a combination of PBS and dichroic prism for reflective video display devices as disclosed in JP-A-2001-154268.